


Unexpected, Not Unwelcome

by Iamacarrot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Isn't Sex Repulsed In This One, Angel Has Female Genitalia, Angel Has a Soft Side, But She Really Wishes Al and Angel Would Stop Gettin' Busy In the Kitchen, Charlie Supports It, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, I Hope I Don't Hecc This Up, It's More Love Making Than Anything Though, M/M, Niffty Walks In On Them, Poor Husk, So Does Al, These Two Dorks Are Married, They Get Some Giggles Outta That, Things Get Real Sweet, Though That Was Probably Obvious, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Very Happily Might I Add, Wow It Has Been A While, Years Have Passed Since I've Written Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Despite what most may think, Angel Dust doesn't always want to be pounded into a mattress and treated like the toy he'd been told he was; sometimes, all he wanted was to have someone be gentle. Not everyone took that into consideration,especiallynot Alastor.ORThe author can't think of a better title, sucks at summaries, and hasn't written any sort of smut in literal years.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Unexpected, Not Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

> Please have mercy on me for this. I'm out of practice with this sort of writing. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless! :D

This was certainly a sight to behold.

Angel Dust stood in the kitchen, humming a quiet tune to himself as he calmly worked through the intricate motions of creating his favorite Italian dish. Though it seemed a bit silly and stereotypical, Angel had a strong love for lasagna; a dish that his mother created with every ounce of love that she had for her entire family. Having such a meal was enough to stop any sort of fight the family would be involved in, and Angel was incredibly thankful that this was a fact that continued, even as he made the lasagna for the residents of the hotel.

With his hair brushed back, apron on, and sleeves rolled up, Angel used all six of his hands to work on each process needed to perfect his dish. The smell in itself was enough to draw Charlie into the kitchen, watching Angel with a wide and proud smile. Judging by the heavy blush that ran down to Angel's chest fluff, it was clear that he was aware of his company, but he kept his focus on what was in front of him.

"That smells _delicious_ , Angel! I can't wait to taste it!" Charlie chirped, tilting her head when Angel giggled so hard that he started to snort. "What?"

"Sorry Charles, you just got me thinkin' 'bout somethin' mah beau told me not too long ago." Angel explained, stopping his motions briefly to bask in the words that came out of his mouth. Never before had Angel been able to picture himself in a loving relationship with anyone, let alone an Overlord! It was as if God himself had decided to grant the spider demon some form of mercy by way of allowing such a relationship to blossom. After this moment of pondering, Angel continued. "Told me that if I couldn't wait for something, I'd be better off not having it at all. Which is then when he proceeded to kiss me and take me in the middle of the road."

"Oh... my..." Charlie muttered, taking on her own blush. "Were there... _other demons_ around?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" Angel chuckled, no hint of true malice in his voice. "O' course there were! That's mainly why he did it!"

Charlie shuddered and grimaced for a moment at the revelation, but pushed the awkwardness away in favor of talking to Angel about the food. A casual conversation followed soon thereafter, filled with laughter, joking, teasing, and a general sense of happiness. During this time, Angel took it upon himself to keep from making any sort of lewd jokes, fearing that Charlie would become too uncomfortable and leave. The princess noticed this, and she mentally noted that she should give Angel a few extra Good Boy Points just for the self restraint.

"Yeah, it gets lonely in here sometimes. What with Al working almost all day every day, Husk managing the bar almost 24/7, Niffty refusing to do anything but clean, and you and Vags needing to take care of hotel stuff. Before Val croaked, I honestly would've spent my time doing things I ain't really that proud of." Angel sighed, stopping his motions once more and taking a second to take a deep breath in order to keep calm. "I guess I could find something else to do other than cook, but I ain't really good fer nothin' else besides cookin' and general house management. Heh, no wonder Niff and I get along so well."

"Angel, don't be so self-deprecating! You're incredibly talented, and if you want, I could find a few things for you to do to pass the time if you need to do something different." Charlie's gaze was soft and understanding, a look that almost made Angel want to cry.

Almost.

"Yeah? Sounds nice. I'll have to think about it and get back ta ya on that."

"That's perfectly fine. But I _do_ have a few things I need to do now. Talk to you later?"

"TTYL." Angel smirked and flicked a bit of sauce onto Charlie's nose with surprising accuracy, watching as Charlie giggled and walked away; and he sure as hell didn't miss the sound of her humming in delight at the taste of the delectable treat. "Glad I could make your day."

A good hour passed before Angel was finally placing the lasagna in the oven- "You can't rush perfection" as momma used to say -with enough time to sit down at the table and catch up on a book he was reading. Not really something he'd pick as a first choice, but Charlie insisted that he read it, so that's what he was doing. Silence was a rarity in this hotel, and Angel was thanking whoever heard his silent words that today fit into the rarity, giving him enough area to read without worry of something distracting him and making him lose his place.

That is, until a familiar red gloved hand moved to turn the page.

" _Figlio di puttana!_ Inizia a indossare una campana!" Angel gripped his chest fluff, breathing heavily and doing his best to calm down. In an attempt to help, Alastor place a sweet kiss on Angel's forehead, a sly smirk on his face despite his caring demeanor.

"You know I cannot understand you, dear." Alastor chimed, running his claws down Angel's arms. A low shudder ran down Angel's spine, and he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice his book being stolen. "However, I _do_ understand your interest in such a fine piece of literature~"

"What the- Alastor! You give that back right now!" Angel jumped out of his chair, all four arms reaching out to try and retrieve his book. Despite his advantage in height and extra limbs, however, Angel was unable to match his beau in agility and the ability to predict every movement before it happened. Why, oh _why_ had he refused to take that dancing class, again?

"No, I don't think I will!" Al snickered, flicking his wrist and whisking the book away to God knows where. "Now, how about we spend our time doing something a bit more engaging?"

"What, ya wanna play Rock-Paper-Scissors or somethin'?" Angel joked, crossing both sets of arms and looking towards the oven. Alastor said something in response, but Angel caught none of it, memories of helping his mother cook and being happy filling his mind. Oh, how he wished to be young and alive again; what he wouldn't give to talk to his mother once more, to be less of a disappointment to his father, to actually be loved by his older brother again. Times were rough now, and though Angel had people who cared about him, he couldn't help but feel great sorrow whenever he was reminded of his family.

"Mon cher? Is everything alright? Why are you crying?" Alastor's voice was quiet and full of worry, something that would have had both demons cringing at. Now, however, after many years of a wonderful marriage, worry was just a way of showing that the deer demon cared. "Was it what I said?"

"No, sweetheart. You're fine. I was just... thinkin' o' ma." Angel assured, briefly slipping into his mother language. "Mia madre mi manca così tanto..."

Alastor felt his ears droop, finding it difficult to see his lover so upset. Yes, it was true that Alastor wasn't fluent in Italian in the slightest, but he had heard that phrase so often that it almost became part of his vocabulary. He would sometimes find himself thinking of the phrase and agreeing with it, making it all the more difficult to hear it.

"Oh, sha. Y'know I hate seein' ya like dis." Alastor sighed, drawing Angel close and burying his face into Angel's chest fluff. "I really wish I could help ya, but I don't know what ta do."

"Al, ya don't gotta worry about me. We all have our moments." Angel took a second to think, a smile gracing his lips before he started giggling. "Figures my moments would be caused by lasagna."

"And ya wonda why I say dat's da most evil food known t' man." Alastor joked, twirling a strand of fur on Angel's thigh. "Breaks ya down t' da bone."

"Alastor, it's food, not a parasite."

"Ya don' know dat fo' sure!"

"Okay sweetheart, I'll let ya believe that."

Happy silence filled the air, leaving the two lovers to stand in the middle of the kitchen, swaying gently as Al started to play a slow and jazzy tune in the background. The sound of heels occasionally hitting the floor was like music to Alastor's ears, and he would be lying if he said he wished for this moment to stop anytime soon. Unsurprisingly, Angel felt the same, and he kissed the top of Alastor's head with a wide smile.

"I love you so much, Al. More than ya could ever know." Angel whispered, hugging Al closer and letting a few tears fall once more. "I'm so glad that I found you."

"Th' same could be said here, sha. Ain't no one I know dat could catch m' eye like you have."

"Jeez, this has gotta be the sappiest we've ever been." Angel chuckled, watching as the oven's timer came closer and closer to alarming the hotel of the dish being ready.

"I like dis. Sappy is good on us." Al lifted his head to place a kiss on Angel's neck, taking immediate notice of how Angel's leg slid up on reflex. "Sha, if ya wanted t' be taken, ya jus' needed t' ask."

"I know. But I don't just want to be taken."

"Den wha' do ya-"

"Make love to me, Al." Angel whispered, lifting Alastor's chin with a shaky hand. "I don't just want sex right now. I've had enough o' that for some time now. We've been together for years now, Al, and I don't want ya feelin' like sex is all you have to offer."

"Angel, y'know how I am wit' dis stuff. I don' even... are ya sure?"

"Yes, Alastor, I'm sure." Soft touches stayed as tame as possible, traveling along the two bodies as if this was the first time they had been together. "Please, Al... for me... let's make enough love to piss an _Incubus_ off."

A nod was all that was needed for the pair to press their bodies flush together, as if they were afraid that even the smallest bit of space would tear them to pieces. A passionate kiss was followed by Alastor placing love bites along Angel's neck, but a hand stopped him before things could get too serious. Despite his confusion, Alastor nodded upon seeing the pleading look his partner was giving him. The long kiss continued, paired with the couple rolling their hips together, panting and whining in unison. Quick and impatient steps led the couple to the table, where Angel was slammed onto his back underneath a seemingly hungry Radio Demon.

"Now, sha?" Alastor asked quietly. Angel nodded, saying nothing as he and Al were suddenly stark naked in the blink of an eye. A bit of teasing was brought by on Alastor's part as he rubbed against Angel's clit, shuddering at the pleading moan he received. "Such a beautiful sight t' see."

Angel could only give a soft sound of agreeance, gasping and biting his tongue as he was slowly filled. The two lay like that for a few seconds, giving each other time to adjust. When Angel nodded, Alastor slowly rolled his hips, unused to the slow pace, but not opposed to it.

"Al... oh, Al..." Angel Dust found that this was all he could manage to- verbally -say, his flushed face, puffed up fur, and incredibly responsive body saying everything else that he couldn't. In turn, Alastor found that he could make no quips about his lover's behaviour, he himself reduced to needy panting and adorable bleats that were let out with every other roll of his hips.

Given the circumstances, both men knew about what could and would happen were they to be discovered, which only made things all the more amazing. It didn't take long for the air to become heavy with the smell of sex, and it spread throughout the hotel, the scent almost immediately being caught by Husk. With a loud hiss, Husk flapped his wings in an attempt to fan the smell away. At the moment, Charlie and Vaggie were on a segment during the Late Hell Show- lucky for them -while Niffty was...

Wait, was that red and orange flash going _towards the- **SHIT!**_

Before Husk could say anything to keep Niffty from racing into the kitchen, the little cyclops found herself standing in front of the kitchen table, watching with disdain as her presence only made Alastor's movements slow down - he was too in the moment to completely stop, anyways. No words were said, and all that Niffty did was huff and tap her tiny foot in disappointment.

"Boss, Mrs. Angel Dust, I expect you two to **_thoroughly_** clean this table when you're done! The last thing this family needs is to eat off a table covered in sex germs!" Niffty wagged her finger as if she was scolding small children, and it took everything the duo had to not burst into laughter. Two nods were given in response to Niffty's order, and it seemed to soothe her anger just enough for her to turn and leave, but not before muttering a small, "Think you're slick, making love in _my kitchen_. I don't care _how_ married you are!"

Once she was out of earshot, Angel and Alastor burst into a fit of giggles, pausing their lovely moment for quite some time. After the moment passed, however, the previous mood returned, leaving nothing more than two demons and the-

"My lasagna!" Angel gasped, using his lower arms to sit up and look at the timer. Less than five minutes to go. Which meant only one thing.

"We could always do dis anotha day, sha." Alastor assured, leaning down and nuzzling into Angel's chest fluff. "I gotta say dat I'm a little disappointed too. Dis is Heaven in itself."

"Ya got that right~ Now hush up and pound inta me like ya know I love ya t- OH, RIGHT THERE!" Angel arched his back in surprise, inadvertently pressing his chest against Alastor's. The deer demon held Angel in place, speeding up his thrusts and growling with every other hit. "AL! AL! RIGHT THERE! _DADDY!"_

A harsh bite was what Angel received as a punishment for using that word, but even Alastor knew that the action only served to drive Angel closer to his climax, a fact that honestly pissed him off. Desperate pleas for release came from Al's doe, driving him to try and gain leverage in order to give Angel what he deserved. Besides, what kind of gentleman would Alastor be if he refused to pleasure his beau to his fullest extent?

"Close... close... close...!" Angel chanted the word as if it were his personal mantra, tightening his grip on Alastor and whimpering loudly. "Need... I need..."

"Whaddya need, sha?" Alastor asked through rough breaths. "Whaddya need yer buck t' do?"

"Cum... inside..." Angel gasped, unsheathing his claws and digging them into Alastor's back. "Please... for me?"

"Anythin' fo' ya, Angel." Sharp thrusts soon started to become sloppy, alerting Angel to the inevitable end of their intercourse. Of course, this was when the oven decided to go off, spooking Alastor and driving him to push too deep into Angel.

It certainly didn't help that a knot had been shoved into the spider demon just as this happened.

"GODDAMN IT ALL!" Angel screamed, kicking his legs in bliss and moaning at the top of his lungs as his orgasm hit. _**Hard**_.

Oh, they were _so dead_ when Charlie and Vaggie got back, but at the moment they didn't care. All the two were worried about now was the slowly burning lasagna in the oven. Okay, scratch that, _Angel_ was the one worrying about the lasagna. Alastor was just enjoying the ridiculous sight of his beau trying to force the knot out of his lithe body.

"Sha, y'know that ain't gon' work." Alastor chuckled, lying down on top of Angel and sighing. When the spider whined with frustration, Alastor yelled for Husk to come and remove the lasagna from the oven. His shout was met with a slew of profanities, mixed in with screams of how the winged cat would rather be killed by Al's own hand than be caught dead in the same room as the couple when they were stuck together like that. "Well, I guess we ain't havin' ya evil food t'night."

Of course.

* * *

When Charlie and Vaggie returned to the hotel, the last thing they expected was to walk into the kitchen and be met with the sight of their married friends knotted together and lying atop the kitchen table. In all honesty, it shouldn't have shocked them as much as it did, but despite having found them in similar positions an embarrassing amount of times, the girls couldn't bring themselves to look at Al and Angel without wanting to gag.

"How long have you two been like this?" Vaggie asked, her voice laced with annoyance and fury.

"Hmm... a few hours." Alastor chimed, his smile widening at the sudden looks of horror he received. "Do not fret! We should be free in no time! It's just taking longer because I finished a bit too far in."

"No duh, hon." Angel muttered, one set of hands wrapped around Alastor's back, and the other resting behind his own head like a pillow. "I swear, this wouldn't be as bad as it is if we'd decided to wait until we got into a room."

"That may be true, but you enjoy kitchen sex as much as I, so your argument plays little into the situation." Alastor sat up for a second, humming as he thought for a second. "In fact, I think we like it so much, that we should do it again! As soon as we separate!"

A collective _**"NO!"**_ was what Alastor received in response.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot!"


End file.
